The deposition of gallium nitride (GaN) films on silicon substrates is difficult because of a large thermal expansion coefficient mismatch between the two materials. Most deposition techniques involve the deposition of buffer layers or stress-relief layers with a distinct composition that is different from that of the substrate and that of GaN. These techniques result in GaN films which are under tensile stress at room temperature. Tensile stress favors the formation of macroscopic cracks in the GaN, which are detrimental to devices fabricated thereon.